powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Divatox
Divatox is the main villain in Power Rangers: Turbo. She is also known as the Intergalactic Pirate Queen of Evil and the Toxic Diva. History Early Life Divatox was an intergalactic pirate queen who leads a group of cutthroat aliens, monsters and mutants in her evil conquests throughout the universe. From her base, the gigantic fish-shaped submarine known as the Subcraft, Divatox and her minions traveled the universe plundering riches to satisfy Divatox's greed. Divatox was implied to be the biological twin sister of Dimitria, a good being whom Zordon asked to mentor his Rangers on Earth. She was also the adoptive daughter of the infamous sea hag, Mama D, the aunt of Elgar, and sister of General Havoc. Her adoptive father, a space pirate, was thrown in the Vortex of Eternal Doom and Sorrow by her mother. Havoc was a cyborg and had another sibling who happened to be the parent of Elgar. Divatox was acquainted with, and a rival of Rita Repulsa. She was capable of firing blasts of energy from her eyes with various effects, including projection, materialization, and transformation. She also had a lizard-like extended tongue. Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie Divatox journeyed to the planet Liaria to capture the wizard Lerigot. She planned to take him to the ancient lost island of Muranthias on Earth, where she would resurrect and marry the demon Maligore with the intention of using his power to steal all the riches in the universe. Divatox captured former Power Rangers Jason and Kimberly to serve as sacrifices for Maligore. Divatox coerced the Rangers into surrendering Lerigot in order to save Jason and Kimberly. But Divatox double-crossed them and managed to capture Lerigot, using his magic to allow her submarine safe passage through the Nemesis Triangle. Along the way, she discovered the Turbo Rangers were on her trail and tried to destroy them. She called Rita Repulsa for advice on how to destroy the Rangers, but Rita could merely laugh and recommend that Divatox run away. Once on Muranthias, Divatox attempted to awaken Maligore, but the Turbo Rangers crashed the ceremony. They freed Lerigot and his family, who were able to release Jason and Kimberly from their evil brainwashing. The Rangers then destroyed Maligore with the Turbo Megazord. Divatox was furious and swore revenge against the Rangers, and became obsessed with destroying them by any means necessary. Turbo Divatox rallied her forces and traveled to Earth in hopes of destroying the Rangers and conquering their planet. Along the way, Divatox managed to uncover the Rangers' secret identities. She tried and failed to sabotage the Rangers' graduation ceremony. Divataox tried to trap Zordon and Alpha 5 in a wormhole and would send many of her own monsters to defeat the Rangers with no success. Some time later, the Blue Senturion had arrived from the future with a message for Dimitria of Inquiris, who had taken Zordon's post as mentor to the Power Rangers. Taking advantage of her close resemblance, Divatox posed as Dimitria in order to receive the message. It revealed that she would combine forces with Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd and the Machine Empire and together they would conquer the universe. Divatox, however, viewed this as a threat, not wanting to share the universe's riches with the other forces of evil. She also learned that a team of heroes would eventually pose a threat to the alliance. Divatox swore to prevent the prophecy from coming to pass. On one occasion, Divatox nearly succeeded in destroying the Rangers and Angel Grove, but Earth's heroes were aided by four teenagers who eventually took the places of veteran rangers Tommy, Katherine, Tanya and Adam, who decided to move on with their lives. The new Turbo Rangers proved to be just as big a nuisance to Divatox as the previous team, as was the Phantom Ranger. Divatox enlisted the help of her mother, Mama D, and brother General Havoc in her battle against the Turbo Rangers, but still her plans failed. She was able to capture the Turbo Megazord and obtain the Phantom Ranger's Power Ruby, combining the two to do battle with the Rangers' Rescue Megazord; this, too, ended in failure. Eventually Divatox sent the all-powerful titan Goldgoyle to destroy the Power Rangers. Goldgoyle destroyed both the Turbo and Rescue Megazords, but was also destroyed in the process. Meanwhile, her minions Elgar and Rygog stumbled upon the location of the Power Chamber and reported it to Divatox, who sent her entire army to destroy it. The Power Chamber was destroyed, but not before Dimitria and Blue Senturion left to help repel an attack on Zordon's homeworld of Eltar. Divatox ordered her army to search the rubble to ensure the Rangers had been destroyed, but was called away to to the Cimmerian Planet by Dark Specter, the Monarch of Evil. In Space Divatox joined the United Alliance of Evil which sought to conquer the universe. Divatox and Rita initially lobbied for the job of going after the Space Rangers, but were turned down by Dark Specter in favor of Astronema. Divatox was tasked with hiding Zordon on other planets while his powers were being drained. Divatox took him to the planet Hercuron but fled when spotted by the Phantom Ranger. Storm Blaster, one of two sentient vehicles captured by Divatox during her final battle with the Turbo Rangers, managed to escape. She asked Astronema if she'd seen it, but ultimately Divatox lost both the Storm Blaster and the Lightning Cruiser to the Rangers. During Dark Specter's final invasion, Divatox was sent to attack Gratha, a planet protected by the Aquitian Rangers. She was outraged when Astronema took over as Queen of all Evil after Dark Specter's demise. When the Red Space Ranger shattered Zordon's energy tube, the resulting wave destroyed the majority of the universe's evil forces, but "purified" others instead. Divatox was among those purified, along with Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Legacy of Power Divatox was featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Personality Massively egotistical, snobbish, narcissistic, manipulative, arrogant, obstreperous, cruel, and snarky, Divatox literally shows off her name with pride. Desiring to get power by any means, she is a woman who will do whatever it takes to get it. However, she is a poor planner and pathetically incompetent, and is quite inferior to other villains like Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, or Dark Specter in terms of evil. Her plans include bombs that go off in a long time, just long enough for the Rangers to disable them and defeat her. Her minions are not any better than her either. Divatox loves to tease and mock her enemies when she's in control; for example, she gives the power ruby a big kiss knowing the phantom will die without it and she blows TJ a kiss after shooting him down with her laser. She is also a coward, known to run away from her problems if it gets too out of control, and often leave her minions to take the fall. Despite her flaws, Divatox's blunder did not haunt her entirely, however. This was proven during the events of ''Power Rangers Turbo'' "Chase into Space". Due to her persistence and being highly opportunistic, she had somehow enlisted the aide of the mighty Goldgoyle that had managed to destroy both the Rescue Megazord and the Turbo Megazord, and upon learning the location of the Power Chamber, she immediately sent her army to attack the Rangers while they were still reeling from the destruction of their zords, thus carried out a successful attack that destroyed the Power Chamber and defeating the Rangers as well as extinguishing their powers. Divatox, like so many others (such as Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, and the Machine Empire), was highly fearful of Dark Specter, and in vain tried to gain his favor and affections. She also tends to express her jealousy and resentment of Astronema, whom was to be named the next "Queen of Evil", a title Divatox refuse to relinquish despite Dark Specter's destruction and Astronema's takeover of the United Alliance of Evil. Family "Mama D": Mother Unknown Father General Havoc: Brother Elgar: Nephew Powers & Abilities *Divatox possessed the ability to teleport, and was capable of firing powerful energy beams from her eyes with various effects. Her lizard-like tongue was able to capture both insects and a shrunken set of Turbo Rangers. She was also seen using her tongue to turn a Lunar Bat into Count Nocturne. Arsenal *''to be added'' Relationship to Dimitria Though never confirmed, it was strongly implied that Divatox shared a close familial relationship with Dimitria. Dimitria learned she had a sister who had been kidnapped by space pirates. On another occasion, when Elgar inquired as to why Divatox hated Dimitria, Divatox said, "She's the embodiment of good, and I'm the embodiment of evil. YOU DO THE MATH!" Additionally, Hoyt portrayed both Dimitria and Divatox for the first 25 episodes of Turbo, after which Turner resumed the role. Although not confirmed by any show staff members, Hoyt has said that the two are sisters. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Divatox is portrayed by Hilary Shepard Turner for the movie, the last 20 episodes of Power Rangers Turbo and 5 episodes of Power Rangers in Space. For the first 25 episodes of Power Rangers Turbo, while Turner was on maternity leave, she was also portrayed by Carol Hoyt who also portrayed Dimitria. Notes *Turner's portrayal of Divatox initially had the character showing mass cleavage in her outfit during Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. This was later changed as she was less revealing on the show, save for a few moments. *Hoyt and Turner portrayed Divatox quite differently. Hoyt's performance was more cruel and calculating, while Turner's was more comedic and loony. Or to put it another way, Turner put the "diva" in Divatox. *The reason why Hoyt replaced Turner as Divatox after Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie was because after the movie Turner became pregnant and went on maternity leave for several months. She returned to the role in the episode "The Darkest Day". *Divatox joined Rita and Zedd as the only villains to destroy the Rangers' base of operations and consequently take away their powers. *Divatox is shown to have a rivalry with both Rita Repulsa and Astronema, as seen in "From Out of Nowhere". *Divatox is the only main villain who was introduced before Power Rangers in Space to appear in other episodes of the season besides the premiere and finale. She is one of the few female villains that was purified by Zordon's waves, the others being Rita and Astronema. *Before the Turbo movie and season debuted, Divatox initially appeared alongside Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd in "Weird Week", a series of promotional segments that ran on FOX Kids in which the three of them would introduce and heckle each show. *Divatox is the second female villain (or villainess) to serve as a main antagonist in the series, with the first being Rita Repulsa, who was also the series very first main antagonist. Appearances * Power Rangers Turbo **''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' **Episode 1: Shift Into Turbo, Part I **Episode 2: Shift Into Turbo, Part II **Episode 3: Shift Into Turbo, Part III **Episode 4: Shadow Rangers **Episode 5: Transmission Impossible **Episode 6: Rally Ranger **Episode 7: Built for Speed **Episode 8: Bicycle Built for the Blues **Episode 9: The Whole Lie **Episode 10: Glyph Hanger **Episode 11: Weight and See **Episode 12: Alarmed and Dangerous **Episode 13: The Millennium Message **Episode 14: A Drive to Win **Episode 15: Cars Attacks **Episode 16: Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers, Part I **Episode 17: Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers, Part II **Episode 18: Passing the Torch, Part I **Episode 19: Passing the Torch, Part II **Episode 20: Stitch Witchery **Episode 21: The Wheel of Fate **Episode 22: Trouble by the Slice **Episode 23: The Phantom Phenomenon **Episode 24: Vanishing Act **Episode 25: When Time Freezes Over **Episode 26: The Darkest Day **Episode 27: One Last Hope **Episode 28: The Fall of the Phantom **Episode 29: Clash of the Megazords **Episode 30: The Robot Ranger **Episode 31: Beware the Third Wish **Episode 32: The Gardener of Evil **Episode 33: Fire in Your Tank **Episode 34: The Turn of the Wretched Wrench **Episode 35: Spirit of the Woods **Episode 36: The Song of Confusion **Episode 37: The Accident **Episode 38: Cassie's Best Friend **Episode 39: The Curve Ball **Episode 40: Carlos and the Count **Episode 41: Little Strong Man **Episode 42: The Rival Rangers **Episode 43: Parts and Parcel **Episode 44: Chase into Space, Part I **Episode 45/Finale: Chase into Space, Part II * Power Rangers In Space **Episode 1: From Out of Nowhere (1) **Episode 11: The Delta Discovery **Episode 18: True Blue to the Rescue **Episode 42: Countdown to Destruction (1) **Episode 43/Finale: Countdown to Destruction (2) * Power Rangers Dino Thunder **Episode 4: Legacy of Power }} See Also (Final Boss) Category:Turbo Category:In Space Category:PR Villains Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Main PR Villains Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Villains Divatox Category:Space Pirate Category:Final PR Villains